Love Is Sweeter The Second Time Around
by KaitlynAM
Summary: Loren and Eddie broke up, What will happen when they are forced to work together once again?Read on to find out! FYI:This is before Eddie finds out that Chloe killed his mom.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy this new story! Hope you like it! Please Review/Follow/Favorite!

Loren's POV.

It was so difficult having to let Eddie go, I never thought in a million years that I would ever lose him...Espically back to her. I thought Eddie had learned his lesson, That she only wanted to be with him for fame and money, How could he just go back to her like that? I sat in class thinking about this all day, I couldn't even focus on school because I had so much going through my mind. It had been 3 weeks since me and Eddie broke up, The first week I acted like I wasn't bothered by it, Till it actually hit me that I had lost the love of my life...My soul mate. I jumped at the sound of the bell as I looked around before standing up and gathering all my school books and walking out the class. As I got to my locker I saw Mel, I smiled slightly.

Mel: Hey rockstar

Loren: (Chuckles) Wow, Are we back on the whole ''Rockstar'' thing?

Mel: Oh Loren, We never left the whole ''Rockstar'' thing

Loren: (Smiles) What are you doing later?

Mel: (Shrugs) I am not sure, Wanna hang?

Loren: Sure...Crap! I can't, I have to study

Mel: (Groans) Come on Loren, Please just skip one study session with yourself.

Loren: HA HA very funny (Laughs) I can't though, Graduation is coming up and I can't fall behind on my studying.

Mel: Fine, If I have to study to hang out with my bestfriend then I will.

Loren: That's the spirit!

Loren grabbed her bag from inside her locker and shoved her books in there, Loren grabbed Mel by the arm and smiled as they walked out of the school.

Mel: Oh and there would be the rockstar mobile

Mel always referred to Loren's limo as the ''Rockstar Mobile''

Loren: Mel, It is just a limo, It's nothing special

Mel: (Looks shocked) Nothing special?! How many other people around school have a limo waiting outside for them?!

Loren:Ok Ok, Your right about that!

Loren smiled at her limo driver as he opened the door for her and Mel, Loren slid in first then Mel as the limo driver shut the door and jogged to the driver side, He opened his door and got in, Asking Loren where she was headed, she said home, He started the engine and drove away from school.

Eddie's POV

I feel like lately all I have been doing is putting on a fake smile, Not letting the past three weeks get to me was becoming harder and harder everyday. Everyday I woke up it was the same thing over and over again, At least when I was with Loren there was excitement in my life. It has been exactly 3 weeks since me and Loren broke up...I can already tell that in Loren's head she is wondering why I went back to Chloe and to be honest I don't know why either, Something in me clicked and I realized I needed Chloe back in my life. I know I hurt Loren so bad and I never even got the chance to apologize, I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see me but she is forced to. I just randomly broke up with Loren out of nowhere, No reason, No explanation...If you want all honesty, I have been going to me and Loren's spot the past 3 weeks hoping to see her there but..She never is...I guess I have my hopes too high.

Eddie was just coming back from a meeting with Jake, Jake has been on his back about new songs which after a break up don't come so easily...But of course he wouldn't understand that. Eddie was in his black ecalade as his driver was stopped in traffic, Eddie was getting a bit overwhelmed by all this traffic but that's L.A. for you. When we finally the finally turned onto Eddie's condo street he came to a stop, Eddie hopped out and gave him a thanks before pulling his hood over his head and walking in the entrance. Jeffrey was there to greet him as always.

Jeffrey:

Eddie turned to Jeffrey and put on another fake smile.

Eddie: Yes?

Jeffrey: You have a package.

Jeffrey handed Eddie A package that was the size of a bowling ball except square.

Eddie: Who is it from?

Jeffrey: (Frowns) I wouldn't know, There is no card.

Eddie nodded as Jeffrey clicked the up button on the elevator, Eddie stepped in and pressed his floor button, As the door closed Eddie shoke the package a bit, He heard nothing. As soon as the elevator door opened He walked out and to his door, Eddie pulled out his keys and put them in the hole as he turned the key to the right, He walked in and through the keys on the piano.

Eddie:Chloe?

Chloe came running down the stairs and jumped onto Eddie's back, At that moment he thought she was acting like a little kid but he just shrugged it off.

Eddie: Hey babe

Chloe: Hey baby

Chloe hopped off Eddie's back as she turned him to face her and pressed her lips roughly to his, Eddie kissed back wrapping his arms around her waist but then pulled away.

Eddie: Babe, I need a shower.

Chloe: Why don't I join you?

Eddie: (Chuckles) Not nessecary, You have already token a shower

Eddie looked at Chloe's hair that was wet from a shower she had just cam out of, Eddie chuckled Pecking Chloe's lips and jogging up the stairs to the bathroom..

Loren's House

Mel and Loren walked into her house, Loren yelled for Nora but had no answer.

Loren: She must still be at work

Mel: How late does your mom stay at work till anyways?

Loren: It just depends on the day.

Loren spread out her books across the kitchen table as Mel sat in a chair.

Mel: Oh this should be fun (Says sarcastically)

Loren: Hust it.

Mel gave Loren a funny look as Loren sat across from Mel.

Loren: Okay, What do you have to study for?

Mel: I think english

Loren: Really? Lucky! That's my favorite subject, I have biology.

Mel laughed as Loren heard a knock at the door, Loren gave Mel a look then got up and walked over to the door, Opening it up, She just smiled.

Hope you liked it!

XOXO-Kaitlyn


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I know I just started this story but I have gotten many good feedback so I thought one more chapter in the same night would do you all some good! Just a reminder this is before Eddie found out Chloe killed his mom, So please don't be confused by it!Alright, Read on!

Eddie's Condo

Eddie just got out the shower as he wrapped a towl around him, Covering his bottom part, He looked in the mirror as he saw bags under his eyes, He had not been able to sleep for 3 weeks, What a coincedence huh? He walked out of the bathroom and over to his closet, He walked in as half his closet had Chloe's clothes in it, He grabbed a black V-Neck and a pair of sweatpants as he put on the outfit, All Eddie could think about was the weekend ahead. He walked downstairs and sat on the couch, Letting out a long dramatic sigh.

Chloe popped out of the kitchen as she walked over to Eddie with a plate of cookies.

Eddie :Babe..What is that?

Chloe: Cookies! What else would they be?

Eddie: They look like they were a tad overdone...

Chloe looked down at the cookies as she frowned noticing that they did look a tad overdone. Eddie chuckled at Chloe's face as he grabbed the remote, Flicking the TV on.

Chloe: Babe I wanna go out to eat.

Eddie looked at Chloe with a frown

Eddie: We have been going out everynight for the past week, I want a break from steak and paparazzi.

Chloe: B-But..Come on please! (Puppy dog eyes)

Eddie looked at Chloe with his eyes narrowed.

Eddie: No Chloe

He turned his head to the TV as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

Eddie:Relax babe. Take a breather.

Loren's House

Loren stared at who was right before her eyes...Cameron. They had this on and off thing going for awhile until Loren decided that she just wanted to be friends, Cameron at first didn't take it to well but he realized he would rather have Loren in his life as a friend then not in his life at all.

Cameron:(Smiling) I hope i'm not interrupting anything?

Loren:(Shakes her head)Of course not, Come in.

Loren stepped aside as Cameron stepped in the doorway, Mel gave Loren an ''OhLaLa'' look even though Mel knows that Loren is not intrested into Cameron anymore.

Mel: Hey Cameron

Cameron: What's up Mel?

Mel: You know just hunting elephants

Cameron:(Laughs) HA that's funny Mel

Mel:(Smirking) I try my best

Mel got up and put her books into her bag

Mel: Well Lo I better get going, It's getting late and I know that Lisa will throw a fit if I am out passed my curfew.

Loren gave Mel a big hug as Mel waved bye to Loren and Cameron as Loren shut the door and turned to Cameron.

Loren: Not to be rude but..What brings you to my house?

Cameron: I figured that you were having a study night but I had no idea I would see Mel with a book in front of her

Loren:(Laughs) Yeah, Only way for us to hang lately, I need to study extra hard since graduation is coming up

Cameron: Always the hard working type, I always admired you for that.

Loren:(Raises a brow) Really?

Loren walked over to where Cameron was as she stood in front of him, Leaning against the couch.

Cameron: Yeah, I mean I wanna be a lacrosse player but I am not the brightest person and I hate being known as the hot jock.

Loren: Hot jock? Your known for that?

Cameron: Yeah...Sadly...I wanna prove to people that I am smart which is why I am trying to study hard so I can get a Lacrosse scholarship.

Loren: You know I would love to help in anyway possible, So if you ever wanna study together then just ask.

Cameron flashed Loren a soft smile

Cameron: Well that is why I came here, I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you and me could meet at the cafe after school and study?

Loren:(Nods)Sure, I don't think I have anything planned.

Cameron: No rockstar meetings?

Loren:(Laughs) Not that I know of

Cameron: Then it's a date.

Loren: Date it is.

Cameron: Well I better get going, It is late.

Loren: Right you should.

Loren walked Cameron to the door

Loren: You know you could have texted right?

Cameron: You know that never even crossed my mind

Loren laughed as she opened the door

Loren: Night Cameron

Cameron: Goodnight Loren

Cameron walked out of Loren's house as Loren shut the door behind him, Loren let out a yawn as she looked at the time and saw it was 9, Loren gathered her books from the table and put them back in her bag as she walked to her room and layed on her bed, Looking up at the ceiling, Loren had many thoughts going through her mind, Mostly about graduation...and Cameron. Loren got up from the bed and grabbed a tank top and shorts as she walked into her bathroom and quickly changed, Brushing her hair and teeth she walked back to her bed, Loren threw her extra throw pillows on the ground as she climbed into bed, She heard the front door open, She was to lazy and to tired to get up so she switched her bed light lamp off and went to sleep.

Eddie's Condo

Eddie had fallen asleep on the couch as he began waking up he looked over and saw Chloe sound asleep, He didn't bother waking her up as he slipped up from the couch and layed the blanket that was on the back of the couch over her. He walked up the stairs as he yawned, He got upstairs and sat at the edge of the bed as he looked around still half asleep, He thought about...Loren, Ever since there breakup, Loren has been in the back of his head, He worried about her. He looked at his phone on his table nightstand as it was completely dead, He moved over to his nightstand and pulled open the drawer, as he did so there it was...A picture that Nora had taken of Loren and Eddie together in front of a tree, He picked it up and smiled at the memory, He could feel a tear falling and as he did he wiped it away quickly as he layed the picture back in the drawer and pulled out his phone charger and plugging it in, Putting his phone on the charger, Crawling in bed and dozing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

Eddie's Condo

Eddie woke up at the sound of his phone going off, He really wished that he could have one day not having Jake on his back, He leaned over as he groaned and answered the phone.

Eddie:(Groggly)What jake?

Jake: Edwardo, You sleeping?

Eddie: Yes.

Jake: Well, Any good songs come up last night?

Eddie: Nope, I didn't even focus on music, I focused on relaxing, Something you should try sometime.

Jake:(Chuckles) That's funny, Well I am going to let you go but I expect some progress

Eddie: Yeah yeah, Bye Jake.

Eddie hung up the phone and rolled over in bed, He didn't see Chloe so he just figured that she was still on the couch. He rolled out of bed as he stretched and let out a big yawn. Eddie walked downstairs when he looked at the couch and didn't see Chloe, He shouted out her name but got no reply, He shrugged as he walked to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, He poured the coffee into a cup and walked to the living room. He remembered that he never opened the package from last night, He remembered laying it on the piano, Eddie looked over at the piano and didn't see it there, He scanned the room as he searched for it and couldn't find it. Eddie sighed and flicked on the TV. ''Too early to be worrying about a package'' is what he thought.

Chloe's POV

I was so pissed when I woke up and didn't see Eddie next to me, I mean what kind of boyfriend doesn't bring his girlfriend up to bed, Chloe was frustrated as she was pacing back and fourth...But Chloe was at Tyler's. Eddie had no clue that Chloe had went back to cheating on him with Tyler after she said that she would never do it again and would get a restrainging order. Never trust Chloe. Chloe had opened the package at Eddie's and she saw it was Tyler, She told Tyler never to do stupid shit that could get them caught and yet he still doesn't listen. It was a lingerie set that Tyler told her to wear when coming over, Chloe came straight to Tyler's but didn't throw the lingerie away, She actually wore it when her and Tyler slept together that same day. Tyler walked out of the shower and over to Chloe.

Tyler: Chlo, Relax. He didn't carry you to bed, So what! Your making a big deal out of this.

Chloe: Something is off between us and I need to figure out what

Tyler: Ah come on babe

Chloe: Tyler shut up

Tyler: What?!

Chloe: Ever since I started coming back to you, That's when things got off between me and Eddie.

Tyler: So your blaming me?! Your the one who got your rockstar back and yet is still coming to me.

Chloe: He must suspect something...

Tyler: Good, I hope he figures it out. I feel bed for him, He had to go back to a lunatic like you.

Chloe: Tyler!

Tyler: What?!You killed his mom! You think he won't find out but you watch and learn, Wait for your relationship to crash and burn!

Chloe: Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!

Chloe grabbed her purse and ran out the door, She walked over to the elevator and press the button multiple times. Tyler has accomplished his mission...To piss Chloe off.

Loren's House

Loren woke up as her alarm went off on her phone, She groaned and reached her hand over to her nightstand and turned it off. She yawned sitting up in bed and looking around, It was to early for Loren but she had to get up and go to school. Loren climbed out of bed as she walked over to her closet. Kelly had told Loren to change her whole wardrobe into a more rockstar look which Eddie would have disapproved of but is no longer in the picture so Loren did as Kelly said and now she is known as the hottest girl in school...Adriana didn't like that. Loren had picked out a white pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top, Along with a studded jacket to go on over it as she pulled out white pumps, She layed out her outfit on her bed. Loren had gotten compliments when she wore pump, People say she has legs to pull it off which the old Loren would have been shy to even think about wearing them about but now is all for them. She turned on the shower as she undressed and hopped in. Kelly wanted her to always be looking like a rockstar, That means waking up really earlier to have time to do Make-Up and pick out an amazing outfit. Loren got out the shower as she wrapped a towel around her and walked out of her bathroom and into her room. She quickly got dressed, Shaking on her skinny jeans and putting on her tank top. She left the jacked out until she was ready to leave. Loren walked into her bathroom as she started doing her makeup when her mom walked in.

Nora: Morning sweetie

Loren: Hey mom, Shouldn't you be at work?

Nora: I decided to take the day off, Maybe thinking you could to and we could spend time together?

Loren slightly smiled, Putting on her eye liner

Loren: Mom, I would love too but with graduation coming up, You know I can't miss any days.

Nora: Sweetie, you know I am all for your studying and how focused you are on school at this time of year but just once?

Loren: Mom, I'm sorry but I need to get the notes, I have to help Cameron after school too.

Nora: Okay sweetie, Your breakfast is getting cold

Loren: I don't have time to eat

Nora frowned walking out the room. Loren just finished her makeup and looked in the mirror, She let out a sigh because she knew that makeup wasn't her thing, She always knew that just lip gloss was enough for her but Kelly insisted on it. Loren grabbed her leather jacket and through it on, She left her hair down because it was already straight from the night before. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room, Gave Nora a kiss goodbye and walked out the door to her car. She and Mel don't car pool anymore, I guess that Mel and Adam have been driving together, Loren made it to school in a quick 20 minutes because traffic wasn't that bad.

Eddie's condo

Eddie was sitting on the couch, Bored out of his mind as he texted Chloe.

Chloe replied: Sorry babe, Went to coffee with a friend.

Eddie replied: Okay, Just began to worry

Chloe replied: You worry about me? That's a shock

Eddie replied: Chloe don't start

Chloe replied: Whatever.

Eddie shoke his head as he got the last text. He didn't know what had happened to him and her bu he didn't like it and he didn't like her new attitude. Eddie was thinkng about Loren and how he hadn't seen her in awhile so he actual got the courage to go see her at school. He was taking a big chance with the paparazzi and all but he was willing to risk it. He just through on a V-Neck, Black jeans and high tops before pretty much bolting out the door, It was time for Eddie to see Loren.

Review, Follow, Favorite please!

XOXO-Kaitlyn


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya! I'm sorry I haven't updated, I hadn't been in contact with a laptop for awhile but I'm back and writing again! Quick note: School will be starting soon so I won't be updating as much but I will not forget this story, If you guys can bare with me and be patient, Thank you!

Continuation...

Eddie's POV

This is my chance, My chance to see the girl I once knew I was going to marry, The one who I broke, Who may not wanna see me again and yeah, It was a big risk but I am willing to risk it.

He was on his way to Loren's school, His leg shaking and his hands trembling, He didn't know why he was so worried, I mean, She must want to see him again...Right?

Loren's POV

She was standing next to her locker, Throwing her bag in there and taking out her books, She looked around waiting for Mel to pop up out of nowhere cause that's what Mel does. She glanced around one last time before Cameron walked up to her, For some reason, Her lips form into a huge smile, Growing bigger and bigger the closer he got.

''Hey Loren.'' Cameron said softly as he began leaning against a locker next to Loren's.

Loren shrugged ''It's going well, What about yourself?''

''Pretty good'' Cameron replied, Watching Loren finish taking out all her books before shutting her locker, She then turned to Cameron, As she did her eyes widen, In mid shock, There he was, The guy that broke her heart, The guy that she fell for, The guy that she /really/ didn't wanna see right now...Eddie Duran.

Cameron noticed the look in her eyes, He turned around as he felt his body tense up, Seeing _him _here at this very moment was not on Cameron's agenda. Loren looked from Eddie to Cameron as she noticed his body tense up.

Eddie's POV

She looked truly beautiful, Her outfit wasn't her style but I was no longer there to control what Kelly did, My eyes couldn't leave her. As he stood there looking at Loren, He blinked once before glancing around, Seeing everybody whispering and mumbling to each other was no surprise. He toke a few small steps towards Loren as he clenched his fist at the sight of Cameron. ''_Why was he there, next to Loren?'' _

Eddie's question began to echo in his head, He finally was face to face with the girl he longed too see, With the exception of Cameron awkwardly between the two.

Loren's POV There he was, Face to face with me, The guy I truly loved but tried to hate, The guy that broke me and probably never even realized it. Her heart began to beat faster, She held her breath as he spoke out.

''Loren...'' Eddie said softly, He glanced from Cameron to Loren once again before unclenching his fist.

''E-Eddie...What are you doing here?'' Loren asked curiously, She wanted to know, And was actually happy too see him but at the same time wish she could kick his ass out of that school and to the curb, Pretty much like what he did too her.

''I wanted too see you...It's been awhile...''

Loren spoke with a bit of a hesitant tone ''It's only been 3 weeks Eddie.''

She saw the slight smile on his face disapppear, She didn't know why but she had a pretty good idea. She cleared her throat as she straightened her posture, There was /no/ way she was going to let Eddie bring her day down nor let him even think for one second that she missed him...She did but she wouldn't show it. She looked up at Cameron who was looking down at his hands, She could tell he felt awkward so she brought him into this little ''Conversation''.

''You know Cameron, Right Eddie?'' Loren asked as she was Cameron glance over to Eddie.

Eddie felt his anger rise a tad bit, Knowing Loren was trying to get on her nerves, It wasn't going to work.

''I do, It's nice too see you again Cameron'' Eddie said, Sounding a tad bit annoyed.

''You too Eddie'' Cameron said as he shot Eddie a small smile, Turning to Loren, Speaking once again.

''I should go but I will talk to you later''

''Are you sure Cameron?'' Loren asked.

Cameron nodded before giving Loren a soft kiss on the cheek, Which left Loren's cheeks growing redder and redder. Eddie noticed her cheeks, He then realized his anger was at it's high peek, He grabbed Cameron's shoulder, turning Cameron to face him before crashing his fist into Cameron's face.

Sorry it's short, The next chapter will be longer, Hope you enjoyed!

XO-Kaitlyn


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Here is a new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Continuation...

Loren's POV

Her mouth dropped open, Her eyes widen and the stares started. She had been shocked that Eddie would do such a thing, He had a temper, But normally only towards Chloe or Tyler. She looked around as everyone began whispering and pointing, She just stood there, What was she suppose to do? She was caught in the moment, Anger was building up in her. She kneeled next to Cameron as he was hunched over on the ground and holding his nose, Which was dripping blood. She looked up at Eddie who had looked like he just saw a ghost.

Eddie's POV

He didn't mean to, I couldn't stop myself, It just happened. I don't know why I did it, Wait, What if she is mad at me? Scratch that, I know she is, Just look at the way she is looking at me, She looks like she wants to murder me. He straightened his posture before clearing his throat.

''I'm sorry Cameron, I really didn't mean to'' Eddie said slowly, Hesitation in his voice.

Cameron shook his head as he stood up from the ground, As did Loren.

''Sorry?!Sorry?! That's it?! You just punched him for no reason! Is that why you came here?! To stir up drama?!'' Loren said, Her voice rising every second.

''No, Of course not, I came to see you'' Eddie replied.

''Well, That was obviously a big mistake, I think it is time for you to go'' Loren said with a soft sigh.

She looked out the school entrance door when she saw 4 paparazzi guys standing out there, Taking pictures like they have nothing better to do. She gripped onto Cameron's arm.

''Cameron, We should go get you cleaned up. Goodbye Eddie'' Loren said, Looking between Cameron to Eddie.

Cameron nodded as he turned around, As did Loren before walking down the hall to the nurse.

Eddie was left there, Standing like an idiot as he just tried to process everything that had just happened, When he finally gathered his thoughts, He looked around, Getting stares and points, He shook his head, Turned around and dashed out the entrance doors, Covering his face from the camera's before climbing in his black escalade and telling his drive to drive quickly.

Nurse's

Cameron was holding a towel to his nose, It began to become covered in blood, Loren talked to the nurse as she explained what happened, Loren had asked the nurse to give Cameron and her a second to talk, She did so but not before she got an autograph from Loren for her niece, When the nurse left Loren sighed as she stood in front of Cameron with a frown upon her face.

''I am so sorry Cameron, I didn't ask him to come here, And I was very shocked to see him'' Loren told Cameron, He began to shake his head.

''Loren, Loren. Relax. It's okay, To be honest, I saw it coming'' Cameron said softly.

''Wait, You saw it coming?'' Loren asked curiously.

''Of course, I mean I kissed you on your cheek, Some jealousy would have come over him at some point. I gotta say though, He has a very strong knuckle.'' Cameron chuckled.

Loren laughed as she listened to Cameron. ''That he does, It was just a kiss to the cheek, His temper over came him and you got the payment, And I am really sorry for that''

Cameron smiled, He set down the towel on the counter in the nurse's room. ''Loren, It is really fine, I'm fine. You apologize way to much, It should be him apologizing, Not you. I don't expect an apology from him but you shouldn't do it for him, He's a big boy.''

''Yeah, Such a big boy that he is punching high schooler's, Just to warn you, There were some paparazzi out there so don't be shocked if you see yourself in a magazine.''

''I saw, It's okay.''

Loren nodded slowly. ''Is there anyway I can make it up to you?''

Cameron thought for a moment before biting his bottom lip as he asked nervously ''How about a date?''

Loren's eyes widen slightly, She had to think for a second. Was it a good idea to go on a date with him? What if I give him the wrong impression? Loren thought, She put on a smile. ''I would love to go on a date with you''

Cameron smiled widely. ''Great, It's a date.''

Loren nodded. ''We should get to class, I don't wanna be in any more trouble for being late''

Cameron grabbed a tissue to carry along with him, Loren and Cameron walked out of the nurse's office and back down the hall to english class. Loren was happy that Eddie had left like she said to, It would have sucked if he was still standing there.

Eddie's penthouse

Eddie had just reached his penthouse, He slammed the car door and jogged inside, It began raining so he was soaking wet by the time he reached Jeffrey, Jeffrey looked at him with concern but Eddie just ignored him, He walked into the elevator before reaching the top level, He walked into his penthouse and threw his jacket on the piano, He sat on the couch as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair. Why does this have to happen? Let alone to me. I just wanted to see Loren but some how, Something always manages to get in the way. I didn't like the way she looked at Cameron, And cared so much for him, She used to be the same way with me. Eddie stood up and grabbed a bottle of tequila and taking a swig of it.

West Valley Charter

Loren had just finished chemistry, She barely payed any attention in english as she couldn't get what happened earlier out of her head. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was go home and rest. Cameron had decided the date would be tomorrow at 7 not to late, Not to early. Loren finished packing her bag with all her textbooks she needed, She couldn't wait to graduate, She could finally relax from all the exams, No homework and she could focus more on her career. She hoped she could avoid _him _but it looks like she wouldn't. She sighed closing her locker and walking out the doors, Everyone who was waiting outside for a friend or a ride turned their attention to her. Why do people stare? Don't they know it's not polite. Loren got into her car that was waiting for her and shut the door as the driver began home. ''This is going to be a long week'' Loren thought.

Hope you enjoyed! I will update as soon as I can but school is coming up so it may be a little more time for new chapters.

XO-Kaitlyn


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I promised I wouldn't forget about this story, I just need you guys to be patient! Thank you for all the reviews! Hope I can get more next chapter! Enjoy!

Continuation...

Loren had finally made it home, After about an hour sitting in track she was ready to scream. She was tired and annoyed and frankly didn't want to do anything but she knew she had to study, Do the chores her mom asked her too and pick out what she would wear for the date tomorrow. She climbed out of the car and thanked her driver, Sauntering up the driveway, Unlocking the door and walking in, She threw her bag and jacket on the couch and plopped down. She pulled out her phone as she saw Mel had texted, It was weird, Loren hadn't seen Mel all day, She wondered where she had went.

''Hey, Why weren't you at school today?'' Loren texted Mel back.

''I have strep, Sadly. Hey, I saw lily parks website and you are all over it'' Mel replied.

''Ugh, I knew I would be, Is cameron in there too?''

''Yeah, Why? What happened?''

''Eddie happened'' Loren texted

''Wait! Eddie?!''

''Yeah, He wanted to see me but ended up giving Cameron a good punch to the face, Causing there to be an entire scene''

''Man that sucks, Are you okay?''

''I'm great, I am making it up to cam by a date, Tomorrow at 7''

''OhLaLa, You go girl, I should go, Ttyl 3''

Loren didn't reply back she just smiled, Tossing her phone on the chair as she got up. She was annoyed at Eddie but for some reason, She felt kind of good knowing he went there to see her, Oh no...Chloe!

**Eddie's Penthouse**

Eddie was passed out on the couch, After two whole bottles of tequila, There he was, Drooling with his arm hanging off the couch, Can someone say hangover? Eddie's eyes soon begin to open as he sits up slowly, Rubbing his head.

''Oh shit'' Eddie said to himself, He slowly got up and walked into the kitchen, Grabbing a bottle of tylenol and popping two pills in his mouth. He sighed as he walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. He didn't know where Chloe was and frankly, He could care less. He was thinking that it was time to find out what this girl really has been doing, He got up and grabbed his jacket, Throwing his shoes on and walking out the door, He walked into the elevator as he finally reached the bottom floor. He walked out to his car, Climbed in and began towards...Tyler Rorke's house.

**Loren's House**

Loren was waiting for her mom to get home, She finished doing the dishes and had studied as much as she could. She toke a shower as she badly needed one. After the shower Loren grabbed a magazine and sat on her bed, She normally doesn't read them but Kelly said she needs to be up on all the gossip. She began flipping through the pages and reading captions and looking at the picture, Speaking of Kelly, Loren has not talked to her in awhile. Loren pulled out her phone and dialed her number, Flipping through more pages as it rang.

''Hello?'' Kelly answered

''Hey Kel, It's Loren''

''Hey gurl! Long time no talk!''

''Yeah, Sorry, I have been busy, Just shocked you haven't been bugging me about new songs''

''Well I can start now that you called me''

''Oh great'' Loren laughed

''But I mainly wanna talk about this..incident, With Eddie and...Cameron?''

''I don't even wanna go through that, Just leave it, Nothing special, Read Lily Park's website and I am sure it explains everything, Maybe she changed a few words, Who knows''

Loren hung up the phone and threw it on her bed, Going back to magazine, She turned to a page with Chloe and Eddie, She began reading what it said: _Chloe Carter and Eddie Duran, Possible break up? Some sources tell us that they are no longer how they use to be, They see the couple moving farther and farther apart, Is this the end of chloed? A new start for Leddie?_. Loren was shocked by the words, She had to admit, She did miss Eddie but if he thinks he can just come crawling back, He is wrong. She doesn't work like that and he should know that. She sighed, Threw the magazine on the ground and turned off her lamp as she dove into her pillow. Goodnight.

I'm sorry it's short, I thought it would be longer but I got some writer's block, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you like my stories, You should go check out my new The Fosters story, Come on! I know you guys are in love with the show, Just like me! Please review, Follow and favorite!

XO- Kaitlyn


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me so long but a lot of family things came up and school, I also missed like 6 days of school so I will be having A LOT of missed homework so try and bare with me the time between now and the next chapter, Thanks! ❤

Continuation...

**Loren's House**

Loren had woken up from her bed, Long night of tossing and turning and she had no idea why, She layed up, Swinging her arms side to side as she stretched, Climbing out of bed, Slipping on her slippers and walking into the bathroom as she started the shower. She began looking through her closet. She had to pick an outfit out for the date and for school. She layed out a white pair of skinny jeans that had rips in the knees, These were always eye catchers to guys, She toke out a black plain crop top, A silver necklace with a cross on it and white-diamond studded boots. She finally had her outfit for her date. When she thought to herself she decided she wasn't going to do much for today, She slipped off her slippers and undressed as she climbed into the shower, Allowing the warm water to run down her body, Colliding with the water that ran from her shoulders. As the shower when on she turned off the water and stepped out, Wrapping the towel around herself as she walked back to her closet. She began pulling out a pair of sweatpants that said WVC, Standing for her high school and A white tank top that said haters gonna hate on the front, She slowly slipped on her sweatpants and her tank top. She pulled out a pair of socks and threw them on, Pulling on a pair of pink and white vlado high tops. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair as she put it up into a messy bun. Swiping on some mascara and some black eye liner. She looked in the mirror. She knew that's all she needed, AND, She didn't care one bit of what paparazzi thinks. She slowly grabbed a hoodie from her closet and swung it over her arm, In case it gets chilly. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room, Leaving her outfit on the bed, Awaiting for the date to come that night. She grabbed an apple and a water from the kitchen before walking out of the house and out to her car, Climbing in and starting the engine, She drives off to school. Yay.

**With Eddie**

Eddie finally reached Tyler Rorke's house. He was standing right in front of the door, His fist in a clenched motion as he pounded on the door.

''Tyler!''Tyler!'' He yelled, Waiting for him to answer.

When he heard a girls voice and some ruffling sounds, He knew exactly who was in there with him, Taking all his will power, He backed up and BAM! Right into the door his shoulder went as it swung open, Hitting the wall as Tyler and Chloe stood, Half dressed in his living room.

''I knew it! You lied to me, Again!'' Eddie yelled as Chloe began to shake her head.

''Eddie, No! It's not what you think!''

''Not what I think?! Your half dressed in Tyler Rorke's apartment! Don't try and lie to me Chloe, I am done with your games. I can't believe I ever came back to you, You promised me you were done with him, But you lied! Were over. For good. I will NEVER, EVER, Want you back, AGAIN!'' Eddie screamed. Chloe began to sob as Tyler crossed his arms over his chest, A big smirk upon his face.

''Wipe that smirk off your face Tyler! Both of you have no career, Your trying to rebuild it but wait till this hits headlines. All this ''Hardwork'' You guys have put in will go to waste. I'm done Chloe, Deleting your number and all the photo's of us off my phone, I suggest you do the same, I want nothing to do with you. Period.'' With that, Eddie walked out, Slamming the door behind him as he stood in the elevator, Already hearing Chloe's sobs.

**West Valley Charter**

Loren had picked up a starbucks iced coffee on her way to school, For some reason she was more tired then usual and she needed to focus in class, She put her coffee on top of her locker as she began unloading her books, Taking a few glances here and there trying to find Mel, She leaves the books she needs out and throws her bag in her locker, Shutting the door and grabbing her books in one arm and her coffee in her hand, She turned around and saw Cameron, A small smile appearing on her lips.

''Goodmorning Cameron!''

''Morning Loren'' Cameron said; Scanning Loren from head to toe. ''You look great in sweatpants''

Loren's cheek's flushed red as she looked down. ''Thank you, That is really sweet''

''It was no problem, I'm just stating the truth'' Cameron replied. ''We still on for our date?'' Cameron asked cursiously.

''Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world, Already have my outfit picked out and everything''

''Ah, No offence, You look great in the outfit your wearing now but, Are you going to wear that on the date?''

''Oh heck no! I gotta warn you, There will be paparazzi so I apologize in advance for that''

''Like I said before, No worries, They don't bother me, But are you sure you want to do this date, I mean it can wait, You know, Until the buzz gets off of our ''Situation'' That happened with Eddie.

Loren shakes her head. ''I am not putting this date off because of...Eddie. I owe you one.'' Loren pats Cam on the shoulder ''I should get to class''

Cameron smile lightly ''Okay, See you at 7?''

''You got it'' Loren said before walking away to world history. Cameron nodded as he smirked.

''Can't wait'' He mumbled to himself before his phone began to beep. He pulled it out and looked at it, His mouth dropped as it was an alert from the Lily Park website, He looked up and saw Loren stopped, Looking at her phone as well, She slowly turned around to face Cameron as her mouth was dropped also.

''It happened again.'' Loren said, Under her breath.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, Please favorite, Follow, And review!

XO-Kaitlyn


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I have time so I decided to give you guys another chapter, Could I get some more reviews this time? Thanks! 3

Continuation...

**West Valley Charter**

Loren stood halfway to world history with her mouth dropped open and her eyes set on her phone screen, She toke a gulp before looking up at Cameron.

''Ummm...This can't be right'' Cameron spoke.

''Lily Park is never wrong'' Loren replied, Sighing as she put her phone back in her pocket and walking back over to Cameron. ''Apart of me feels really bad for him but another part of me is saying 'I told you so' in my head''

''That's natural, He went back to her the second time even after finding out that she cheated, He had it coming'' Cameron shrugged as he spoke his words. ''If I were him, I would never let you go. I mean, It was dumb of him to go back to a girl that broke his heart, But to leave behind an amazing girl like you...Unbelievable.''

Loren couldn't help but smile, All the pain Eddie had put her through is why Loren shows no mercy to him. Even now, Everywhere she goes, There's Eddie this and Eddie that, But when Loren blew Cameron off because she didn't feel the same made her feel bad but then Eddie made her feel happy with him once again and now Eddie broke her heart, Leaving her running right back to Cameron, Maybe with some actual feelings this time. Loren shook her head as she looked at the ground.

''I feel like I am putting you through so much Cameron, I am so sorry. First Eddie punching you and then you being put all over the news and gossip sites and now...Everyone will start talking Leddie and...'' Cameron cut Loren off when his lips touched Loren's, He kisses her softly, Before slowly pulling away. ''Sorry, I had to shut you up'' Loren's cheeks were the brightest red ever.

''Cameron...I-''

''I know...I shouldn't have done that, Your going through a lot right now with exams and your career and Eddie drama and your break up but just don't take it personal, I didn't mean to kiss you, I just-'' ''No, It's not that'' Loren said. ''I kind of enjoyed it'' Cameron quirked a brow as he listened to Loren.

''Enjoyed it?''

''Well, Yeah. It has been awhile since I kissed a boy and I think you just made my day.'' Loren smiled brightly at Cameron. ''What do you say we ditch?''

''Wait, What?! You wanna ditch?! Thee Loren Tate wants to ditch school?!'' Cameron had a smirk appearing on his lips. ''Tell me your joking''

''Hey, If I ditch school for you then you should feel pretty special!'' Loren quickly walked over to her locker as she opened it, Grabbing her bag and throwing her books in it, She slammed the locker shut. Loren had Cameron hold her starbucks. When she walked back over to him she toke the coffee in one hand and held out her other to Cameron. ''Come on, Ditch with me.''

Cameron grinned, Taking a hold of Loren's hand and entertwining their fingers before they jog out the front entrance. Cameron and Loren ran to his car, Laughing the whole way before they finally got in, Pulling out of the school parking lot and driving off.

''So, You decide to ditch but have nothing planned? And what about the outfit you want to wear for our date, I was looking forward to seeing you in it'' Cameron said as his eyes stayed locked on the road.

Loren grinned lightly. ''Well, There is this carnival going on and since everyone is at school, I kind of figured we could go without running into anyone we know''

''Ah, I see, Sounds like fun, Look who is becoming a rebel'' Cameron sent Loren a wink which made her flush red. ''How did we go from reading a really crazy headline to ditching school?''

''I don't know, I felt spontaneous at that moment and since you were right there, I figured I would bring you along in my journey''

''Oh, So I am just a stand by?!'' Cameron joked.

''No, I actually want to spend this day with you, Then come 7, We can go our seperate ways and get ready for the date.'' Loren said.

''I gotta say, I really like this new Loren.''

''Wait till everyone meets this new Loren. They will love me. Well, Maybe not the paparazzi, I will probably be labeled by them, Maybe even called an attention whore''

''Well, We know you aren't one, So don't let that effect you in anyway''

Cameron continued driving until he spotted a tall ferris wheel in the distance.

''I suppose that would be where the carnival is.'' He said, Taking a left turn onto a road where he stopped and parked. Unbuckling his seat belt, As did Loren.

''This would be the one'' Loren got out of the car as she looked around, A wide smile upon her features.

''I am so excited, I really really really want Cotton Candy!'' Loren clapped before shutting the car door and running to the entrance gate. Cameron chuckled as he ran after her. ''Woah, Slow down gurl!'' Loren laughed as they reached the ticket booth.

''Hello, Welcome to carnival of shadows, Your tickets will be-'' The lady looked up and realized it was thee Loren Tate, Just with her hood up. She began to fangirl. ''OMG! Your Loren Tate, Thee Loren Tate!'' Loren half smiled as she didn't want anyone to know who she was and that she was here.

''That I am, So anyways, How much will our tickets be?''

''Oh please, Your Loren Tate. It's free.''

''No I insist on paying''

''Nope'' The lady said as she handed Cameron his ticket and Loren hers. ''Go, Have fun!''

''Thank you'' Loren and Cameron said at the same time before walking through the entrance. Time for fun.

**Eddie's Penthouse**

Eddie just got back from Tyler Rorke's place and he was furious, It happened again. How could he not see this coming? He slammed his door shut before throwing his keys on the piano. He plopped down on the couch as he was breathing heavily from all of the running and yelling, He began going through his photo's, Deleting any with Chloe in there. He came to a picture of Loren wearing a rainbow wig and a red nose. They had went to a circus 4 days before their breakup and she bought it at the circus. Eddie found it funny so he snapped a picture and from that day on, It was never deleted from his phone. He now regretted more then ever breaking up with Loren. How could he be so stupid to go back to that cheater? Eddie shed a tear as he continued looking at the photo. He clicked on the send button, Chose a contact and sent it. 'Loren should be able to enjoy this memory too'. Eddie thought to himself.

**With Loren And Cameron**

Loren and Cameron were standing at the cotton and candy booth, Their nose sticky from bopping each other in the nose with hand full of cotton candy, Loren was having a great time, She felt she could be herself around Cameron. It came natural, Immediately after Eddie sent the picture Loren's phone went off, She quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped her fingers, Pulling out her phone and clicking the see media message. When the picture popped up, Loren pulled a straight face. Eddie had typed a caption, Saying ''Remember this? Good time Tate, Good times'' Loren couldn't help but throw her phone in the air.

''I hate him!''

Cameron looked at Loren with a worried expression.

''What happened?'' He asked.

''Eddie happened.''

Sorry it is not my best but it is 8:53 PM and I have school so this is where this chapter is ending, Please follow, Favorite and review!

XO-Kaitlyn


End file.
